The present invention comprises a new and distinctive impatiens plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balfafusiaxe2x80x99. This new cultivar was the result of a unique interspecific cross between Impatiens flaccida and Impatiens Hawkeri. More specifically, the breeding program which resulted in the production of the new cultivar was carried out at Costa Rica. The female or seed parent of xe2x80x98Balfafusiaxe2x80x99 was a proprietary unnamed Impatiens flaccida breeding selection (non-patented) which exhibits very vigorous growth, small lavender flowers and a loose, spreading habit. The male or pollen parent of xe2x80x98Balfafusiaxe2x80x99 was a bulk of Impatiens Hawkeri pollen collected from the Java Series F1 hybrid New Guinea impatiens which exhibits medium vigor and a bushy well branched habit. The pollen was collected from several plants having a variety of flower colors and may have included orange, red, salmon, red/salmon bicolor, rose/lilac bicolor, lavender, cherry red and white. The resulting seed was collected and germinated. From the flowering progeny, a plant was selected and initally designated xe2x80x982245Bxe2x80x99. The parentage of the new cultivar can be summarized as follows:
Impatiens flaccidaxc3x97Impatiens Hawkeri 
Asexual reproducion of the new cultivar by terminal or stem cuttings taken during 1998 and 1999 at Arroyo Grande, Calif., U.S.A. has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits a unique trailing growth habit,
(b) forms medium green foliage,
(c) exhibits a good basal branching character.
The Balfafusia cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length.
As shown below in Table 1, when the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to xe2x80x98Grape Crushxe2x80x99 (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,107) and xe2x80x98Lavender Glowxe2x80x99 (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,652), it is found to exhibit a more trailing growth habit, smaller leaves, shorter petioles and smaller flowers.